Distribution planning systems coordinate inventory movements to supply goods through a supply chain. When inventory moves through intermediate nodes when traveling from source to destination (i.e., “cross-docking), distribution planning becomes more complicated as multiple levels of movements must be coordinated. Further, warehouses may treat shipments of goods that are simply being cross-docked at the warehouse in the same manner as goods that are to be stocked or unpacked and distributed to destinations from the warehouse. This results in the warehouse unpacking and stocking goods that could have remained in the original pack configuration for shipment to their ultimate destination.